1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain saw having an oil pump for supplying lubricating oil to a saw chain and an oil channel through which oil discharged from the outlet of this oil pump flows to a chain guide groove formed in a guide bar which guides the saw chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a conventional chain saw of this type, the oil channel is formed by boring through a portion of the main body of the chain saw, one end of this bore being aligned with and connected to the outlet of the oil pump, and the other end being aligned with and connected to the oil supply opening of the guide bar, or a metal pipe is used instead of this connection.
In this conventional construction, it is necessary to pay considerable attention to the leakage of oil from the connection surfaces between the outlet of the oil pump and the bore in the main body. Moreover, the designs of these parts are restricted with respect to their disposition and mounting, and it takes a large amount of labor to manufacture and assemble the chain saw.